Thelren Daleth
Thelren Daleth, '''is a Half-Elf Bard, and a member of The Company of The Rose. Description '''Appearance Brown, straight hair hangs over a young, worried face. Glittering pale blue eyes are set gracefully within their sockets, they watch merrily over the friends they've come to appreciate for so long. Smooth pale skin gorgeously compliments her eyes and leaves a captivating memory of her luck in her performances. The is the face of Thelren Daleth, a true inspiration among Half-elves. She stands ordinary among others, despite her tall frame. There's something incomprehensible about her, perhaps it's her sense of humor or perhaps it's simply a feeling of coldness. But nonetheless, people tend to take pride in knowing her, while wishing they were more like her. Personality She's cheerful, adventurous and perhaps much too foolish. This would be expected from somebody with her position. She was born in a wealthy and highly praised family in the greenwoods. She lived comfortably until she was about 18 years old, but at that point, things changed. She started to travel to new lands and was gaining much more fame. With determination and some luck, she is venturing out in a wonderful world with her closest friends, The Rose Banes. But with her perseverance and powers, there's nothing to stop her from improving the world. She could quickly become a true inspiration for many. But things could change quickly; she is currently still young, she is still learning. She feels like there are more watchful eyes than expected in this world. Biography Background Nineteen years old at the start of the campaign, Thelren is a spirited girl interested in fighting and exploration, unlike her older half-sister, Fi. Thelren wants to learn how to fight with a sword, travel the world and play the lute. Thelren is particularly close to her half brother Hagwin, who encourages her to pursue her dreams. Hagwin along with Galadil gift Thelren her first weapon, A crossbow disguised as a fully functional lute, in the end, she names it Vixen due to her witty nature, her father always calls her a ‘Sly Fox’ or ‘as sly as a fox’. Throughout her travels, Thelren displays great cunning, and an unflinching ability to accept hard necessity. Thelren was born on the 257th year in the Greenwoods located in the continent of Faysra, she was born a bastard child to the lord and councilman of Wood elves Galadil Daleth and an unnamed human housemaid. Thelren is the only daughter and Youngest child of said housemaid and Lord Galadil Daleth. Thelren was born and raised in The Greenwoods as she has never met her mother. She has an older half-brother, and half-sister, Hagwin Daleth and Fi Daleth, that is all as far as Thelren is aware of. Thelren rejects the notion that she has to become a lady of the house and marry for power, instead, she made her own destiny and decided to become a Bard and join a traveling Band named The Rose Banes.